Multilayer structures have been formed on substrates with multiple masking steps. Each mask level has been aligned to a previous mask level, introducing alignment error. So each wafer may have slightly different alignments from others. Thus, products formed on different wafers will have different misalignments and will be different from each other. In addition, each masking step has required a substantial amount of time, and multiple masking steps have required a multiple of this processing time for manufacturing the products. In addition, each mask and each masking step has a substantial cost. Applicants recognized that better schemes than those available are needed, and such solutions are provided by the following description.